The Comprehensive List of Everything
Welcome to Skaldjr! You’re about to get a crash course in five planets worth of stuff, as well as a huge pantheon of gods and related spirits. It’s not going to be easy, but I’ll be here to hold your hand. I’ll also be here to push you into the pool, so go on, it’s time to jump in. Comprehensive Timeline With Literally Everything On It Time in Skaldjr is kind of relative, however things do have a sort of quaint order to them, which is how they are listed below. All The Stuff That Happened So Long Ago *The Man With A Lightbulb For A Head finds/creates/steals Skaldjr. *Eventually a spirit called Childe makes men out of stars. *The first man, a great warrior/hunter named Bralg is made. Bralg and Childe are friends. :] *Now that there are men, many spirits ascend to become gods to take care of things that mortals cannot control. *Jayle, Raven Tom, Hurd, and Mama Tess are among the slowly forming pantheon which calls itself the Thayarre. *Mama Tess makes women behind the other god’s backs, because they would clearly not like it. *Bralg makes the Steef out of sticks and mud and other junk, and ascends to become a god. *Bralg makes S'Har , and then has him record his many adventures. *SOMEONE makes the Wolvarks out of jealousy. *Mama Tess, disguised as a human, takes a human mate in the Greyman, the two of them have a child, Alma. *Wolf, Eagle and Bear hire three great knights to hunt down the Invisible Dragon. *Technology and magic on all the inhabited planets hits a huge bubble as Alma inspires the world to build and advance. *The Hodag are created. *Bralg and S’har return from their adventures. S’har takes his place as the sky god. *S’har tries his hand at making people, ends up making the S'hari. The Collective Of Terrible Things That Fucked Shit Up *The S’hari go to war with a peaceful group of humans. They unexpectedly win after a long stalemate. *S’har discovers The Laughing God, much to his dismay. *The Great Fuckup happens as the aforementioned bubble of technology and magic bursts. *Katund the Foresaken is left a barren, sandy mess, Urkath becomes a terrifying ruin, and everything on Jundarre sinks into its nearly endless oceans because of the Fuckup. *Hurd becomes the god of ruins. *To wrap up the mess, Bralg accidentally creates the Nether *Old Hat finds his way into Skaldjr. The Rebuilding Period That Brought The Worlds Closer To The Present *Bralg's Hall is made to house the stalwart warrior-spirits who would march off to fight in the Nether. *A wayward spirit, Malise, awakens to godhood on Katund. *Malise decides to rule over the Femari as their queen. *While most of the mortals on Svol Nirin are banding together to form small kingdoms, the Macana are thriving as tribals. *Altanis gently wafts into the sky one chilly morning. *Rochard Illmayas founded a town with a group of dissatisfied Nirinties. A Comprehensive List of Fauna With Literally Everything Arranged Alphabetically *Gavel Bird: A birds. *Printing Bee: A bees. *Rattlegrouse: Another birds. *Thrack: ??? This list is not complete. -_- Soon. Soon.